


【XCR】專屬品

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 些微路人x老師注意真正的手銬媚藥車來了叭叭劇情很糞





	【XCR】專屬品

　　今天是他出去搜集情報的第三天，那些資料都到手了，就差Simon那裡駭入晶片干擾對方的腦波後，逃出這鬼地方。  
　　  
　　廉價香菸燃燒的味道快讓Colin的鼻子報廢了，他現在雙手被反綁在後背，用低廉的破銅爛鐵，嘴上貼的強力膠帶輕鬆就能被撕下，可見這幾個傢伙是第一次綁架人。  
　　暫時來說，他不曉得那幾個黑衣男的下一步要做什麼，他也無法輕舉妄動。這只是任務中的一點小插曲，不小心中彈後被敲暈也是情有可原的。你說是吧Simon？噢，忘了這裡干擾嚴重，對方根本聽不到自己腦裡講的話。  
　　現在只能靜待Simon把程式碼跑完了，他相信他會的。接著再用一點小技巧從窗戶那逃出去，Simon也會在三分鐘內把摩托車騎來接走自己。  
　　  
　　糟糕，試圖解開腳鐐的動作似乎是被那些人查覺了，其中一個臉上有刀疤的男子衝上來踹了自己肚子一腳，褐髮男子應聲倒臥在地上。Colin痛的說不出話也講不出來，只有細碎的嗚鳴從膠帶縫隙溜出來。冷靜，Colin……等一下那金髮小伙子就好了，接著要怎麼報復都可以。  
　　「嘿，冷靜點，你看這傢伙長得挺不錯的。」  
　　另一個白人過來掐著自己的下巴，強迫Colin看著他那有可笑燒傷痕的臉龐，他只差沒有笑出來了。  
　　「就來好好玩弄一下這混帳如何？」  
　　嘴上的膠帶隨即就被撕了下來，被灌入一種透明的藥水。這味道喝起來像十二年前在酒吧喝到的媚藥……該死，這種媚藥強度很強而且藥效發作快速。  
　　「咔。」  
　　是腳鐐被解開的聲音，那些傢伙全部瞪大了雙眼看著自己，Colin緊接著給了那白人滑稽的臉踹了一腳。如同老派電影會演的那樣，他們全部衝上來壓制著自己，但讓他沒想到的是自己的褲子就這麼被脫了，只剩一條四角褲穿著，脆弱的分身還被踩了一腳，隨即立刻挺立起來。Colin努力想抵抗這種被藥物控制的感覺，在他開始抵抗那幾個男人以前卻先被不自主的快感給凌駕。  
　　「該死……去你們的。」  
　　「哈、這傢伙竟然勃起了。」  
　　「那不給他點甜頭怎麼行呢。」  
　　說著，其中一個男人解開自己的褲頭，打算把那髒東西放到Colin嘴裡的樣子。想當然，那男人當然是直接翹開自己的破手銬，給了那傢伙肚子重重一拳，讓他嘔血抱著肚子趴在水泥地板上頭。為什麼Simon還沒好？  
　　  
　　幸虧自己做過媚藥克制的訓練，所以這種藥對自己稍微遲鈍了那麼一些，Colin三兩下就把那幾個男的給解決掉踹下樓梯，優雅的跳出窗外終於見到了Simon。  
　　「抱歉，好像來晚了，你沒事吧？」  
　　「沒事，你連駭別人大腦都晚了。」  
　　「……。」  
　　「帶我回藏身處，快。」  
　　想不到自己卻在坐上機車時藥效真正發作了，只能軟軟的趴在Simon身後喘氣，咬著對方的衣物逼自己別發出聲音。可是愈聞對方的味道愈讓自己無法冷靜下來，反而讓自己的褲子濕了一塊。  
　　回到藏身處後，濕了褐髮的男人立馬衝回自己的房間裡，將房門反鎖自己上銬，自己絕對不能對戀人有什麼動作，那太不理智了。  
　　  
　　Simon在騎車時就有發覺對方顫抖的雙手和時而低吟的聲音，這不對勁。外加他的戀人平常應該是對自己吹噓自己剛剛發生的事，但今天居然異常的沉默。甚至到之後是把臉埋在肩頸間啜泣。之後回到藏身處後也是馬上衝回房間把自己給反鎖。這絕對不對勁。  
　　「喂、你怎麼了。」  
　　沒有回應。  
　　「回答我，Neumann。」  
　　沒有回應。  
　　「……Colin？」  
　　「離我遠一些。」  
　　總算有個顫抖又脆弱的聲音從門縫間傳出來。Simon二話不說就是駭開了門鎖，映入眼簾是那男人蜷曲著身體倒在床邊，雙手被手銬給磨紅，沒穿衣物的下半身沾著津液顫抖著。  
　　「就說了離我遠一點……」  
　　「……你被下藥了吧。」  
　　他痛恨這樣，在戀人面前也無法老實的樣子、被戀人關心的感覺……自己早就是個成熟的大人了，卻不會看場合面對人。對情感的不信任更是如此，想著自己總會被拋下所以不會依靠戀人。  
　　「我幫你吧？」  
　　試圖對脆弱的戀人釋出善意。  
　　「哈、你想趁虛而入是嗎？」  
　　卻被當成笑話。  
　　  
　　Colin的吻是點燃火線的星火，Simon吻回他的唇瓣，趁著他換氣時探入舌頭，讓他們間的距離更渺小，直至負值。Simon不曉得他這麼溫柔抱著他、吻他、撫摸……會讓Colin更覺得痛苦，太溫柔反而讓他更覺得孤獨罷了。  
　　淺褐色和金色的交纏下，淺褐色明顯居下風。他只能任由對方啃咬自己的鎖骨、胸膛、乳首，雖然溫柔，卻一次次挑撥著心上那條欲斷的弦。  
　　在弦被弄斷後，隨著白濁玷污襯衫，Simon又再度吻上他的唇，用粗糙的指尖逗弄身下人的突起，聽見他難忍的聲音又使他硬了幾分。Colin的反抗在他眼中只不過是小貓試圖逃離主人的掌控，只要抓住了小尾巴仍然無法脫身。  
　　「快點……！」  
　　不耐煩的語氣真正讓對方生氣了，他咬上那點粉嫩的紅暈，一個只屬於自己的紅印讓他看上去十分心滿意足。另一方面的Colin真的被逼出淚了，面對這樣的對待他也不能再做什麼抵抗，他只希望對方快點幫自己結束這一切。  
　　對方頓了一會，用年長男子分泌的液體沾濕手指，一下子就挺入那不斷收縮著的小穴。逼不得已叫出聲的男人強硬的忍著眼淚，卻一點用處都沒有，任由對方的手指在裡頭放肆。最讓他覺得自尊受損的是，自己竟然會像個小孩子一樣縮在戀人懷裡哭泣，而且下肢會隨著對方的一舉一動而有所配合。  
　　一根、兩根、三根，每一次都刺激著敏感點，分身被用的不斷流出半透明液體來，明明才交往一年為什麼就能這麼清楚自己的弱點在哪。雖然說自己更害怕的是內心想法被發現。  
　　拉鍊解開的聲音，那龐大的東西就在溫柔的疼痛中被塞入濕潤的軟嫩中，Colin心急又害怕的夾緊了雙腿，像是一種邀請對方進入的樣子。  
　　「嗯、太深了……」  
　　半透明的液體在肢體的摩擦和碰撞下變得黏膩，深進淺出讓他不斷的發出細碎聲響。這時候的他多想回應身上大男孩的擁抱，就怪要拿手銬銬住自己吧。他只能任由對方粗魯的疼愛自己。  
　　  
　　左手已經被手銬磨的發紅，無機的右手則是一直發出金屬摩擦的聲音，這讓那雙藍眼睛似乎不太開心，撩起那雙手就是預期外的親吻，和在左手無名指上頭的咬痕。  
　　「……突然這樣，怎麼了？」  
　　被汗水濡濕的前髮晃了晃，Colin趴在那男人的胸膛上，半夢半醒之間彷彿那紅印子都會滴出血來一樣。  
　　「我喜歡你。」  
　　「很喜歡……」  
　　他紅了耳根，大概是媚藥還沒完全消退的副作用。Simon用一種快哭出來的語氣說著，不就是次任務失敗嗎，沒必要這麼自責吧。  
　　「果然是笨蛋。」  
　　就任他抱著自己吧。


End file.
